


Changes

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ANDRE BOURGEOIS IS A DICK, Alya knows all, Chloe has feelings and can't deal with them, Chloe is a superhero, F/F, GASP, Marinette gives Chloe advice, Max Nathanael and Kim are part of the Sabrina Protection Squad, Nino is a superhero, Sabrina is a superhero, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: Two girls, one above the laws of Paris, one content to trail the other. A mistake ends in a car accident. As Sabrina lays in a medically induced coma, Chloe realizes she is responsible.When Sabrina wakes up, Chloe is sure to be there. She takes care of Sabrina. In return, she is given a gift.A chance to Change.Sabrina is given the same chance. The question is, will they take it?





	1. Chapter 1

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"You _**have**_ to let me visit her!"

"Madameoiselle, we are under strict orders no-"

" _I am the mayor's daughter, that is my best friend, and I will see her!"_

"I'm sorry, but visitor access is restricted to-"

Chloe got ready to work up a tantrum more legendary than anything she ever had, when she felt a large hand clamp over her shoulder. She looked up, ready to snap, when she saw Rodger. The large,portly and normally cheerful man was solemn, his face painted with dried tears.

"It's okay." He tells the person standing in front of the doors to the Intensive Care Unit. "Let her in.

The security guard moves to one side, looking grateful and awkward. He opens his mouth to say something, but Chloe has no mind for him. She shoves the doors open and stares at the beds out in the open, realizing Sabrina is in one of the rooms towards the back.

The Intensive Care Unit is silent but for the sharp _clack_ of Chloe's shoes as she strides to the back, finding Sabrina's bed almost immediately.

She didn't know what she was prepared for, but it definitely wasn't this.

Sabrina's head was wrapped in bandages, her face covered in bruises.

She was dressed in a plain black tank top, the brace around her back sticking out like a sore thumb.

And the wires... god, the wires were everywhere. Hooking her to machines that reported her pulse and her breathing. Making sure she was fed. Pain medicine being pumped into her steadily.

It was hard to see the Sabrina that Chloe knew so well, but she could still make her out.

An unfamiliar feeling rose in Chloe's chest. Bitter and regretful, almost angry... at herself?

_Oh._

Adrien had told her about this feeling before.

_Guilt._

She didn't like it. She tried to force it away, but it came back to her twice as strong.

_Chloe knew without a doubt that this was her fault._

* * *

_A normal day, the sun beating down upon the students without scorching them._

_School had finally gotten out for the day, and Chloe and Sabrina had **plans.** They were going to go back to the palace and watch 27 Dresses. Chloe would give Sabrina a makeover- it was far past time to get rid of the blue shorts and the ugly purple vest._

_Sabrina's heart pounded in her chest because she had **finally** made up her mind. She was going to confess to Chloe, to tell her how she really felt._

_"So anyways, I'm thinking you'd look good in black skinny jeans, a royal blue tunic- belted at the waist- and that beret I bought for you from Gabriel's. What do you think?" Chloe asked, and Sabrina started. Normally, Chloe never asked. Chloe's word was law._

_"I think it sounds like a nice outfit. Classy and pretty, but not an overstatement." Sabrina said with a smile, tugging on a strand of her red hair nervously._

_Now._

_It was now or never._

_They began to cross the abandoned crosswalk, despite the traffic light that still glowed green._

_"Chloe? I have something to tell you." Sabrina said quietly, her mouth dry._

_"What is it?" Chloe asked disinterestedly, examining the tip of her hair._

_"I lo-"_

_The car was barreling down the street, headed straight for them. There wasn't enough time for them to run._

_Sabrina's hands planted themselves in the middle of Chloe's back as she heard the screaming of the brakes, shoving Chloe forwards. The businessman tried to stop, but there was no time.  
_

_As Chloe whirled around, mouth open to either thank Sabrina or snap at her, she heard a loud thump and the noise of something snapping._

_Her heart flew into her mouth as she saw what had happened._

_The white car was undamaged, pristine but for the red that stained its bumper._

_Sabrina was sprawled in the middle of the street, her back and leg thrown in a strange angle that was **not** natural._

_Rodger, who had been in front of the school to make sure no students loitered, gasped and seized his walkie-talkie as he charged towards his daughter._

_"I need an ambulance to the Francois-Dupont school as soon as possible! There's been a car accident, the victim looks to have broken several bones and lost a lot of blood. Please come quickly. She's my daughter." He said, his voice cracking. He knelt down next to Sabrina, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear, knowing it would only hurt her more if he gathered her in his arms the way he truly wanted to._

_Chloe was standing frozen in the street. Her clothes had spatters of blood on them- **Sabrina's** blood._

_Rodger looked up as though remembering Chloe was there._

_"Are you alright, Madamoiselle Bourgeois?"_

_The words sunk into Chloe's consiousness slowly, before she nodded as she understood them._

_"I'm not hurt." She said, her voice thick._

_The wailing of the ambulance sirens broke through the thick silence afterwards. One ambulance gathered Sabrina and Rodger, speeding off to the hospital. The other checked to see if the business man was injured and treated Chloe, claiming she was 'in shock'. Whatever that meant._

* * *

 Chloe stays by Sabrina's side. Everyone is shocked at her behavior- the cold, pampered daughter of the mayor, sleeping on a cot by Sabrina's bed? The girl who easily threw tantrums silently doing her homework in a chair by the window? The one who never, never touched people in a kind way holding Sabrina's hand and talking to her quietly, describing what the homework was and how she had done it?

The girl who _never_ ate anything unhealthy, eating hospital food in the cafeteria before rushing back to Sabrina's side? The girl who prided herself on her good looks only going home to shower every other day, not bothering to get her hair set? Throwing on jeans and a white long sleeve? Such unfashionable clothes had never been seen on the mayor's daughter before.

She didn't care.

Rodger watched this small seed of kindness take root in Chloe as she slowly, haltingly read to Sabrina from Harry Potter, adding her own commentary in.

The doctors had described to Chloe how Sabrina would wake up in her own time. They told her that while her body was healing from the subsequent surgeries, her mind also needed to heal.

Chloe just nodded mutely before turning to Sabrina and squeezing her hand gently. "You take as long as you need." She told Sabrina quietly. "I'll be right here. That's what best friends are for, right?"

 Five days in, Sabrina opens her eyes, and Chloe is there.

Chloe immediately presses the call button for the doctors, stepping back so that Rodger can have a moment with his daughter.

After Sabrina talks to him quietly and he helps her drink a glass of water, she turns to Chloe and smiles.

Chloe's eyes fill with tears and she throws her arms around Sabrina, who winces in pain but slowly returns the hug.

"You're okay." Chloe says, her voice choked with sobs. "I thought I was never going to see you again! You're my best friend, I don't know what I'd do if-"

"Chloe." Sabrina says weakly, grinning at her. "Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

Feeling strangely vulnerable, Chloe withdrew into her normal self.

"I should hope not." She said haughtily, wiping away her tears and offering Sabrina a small smile. "After all, who else would I give makeovers to? Everyone else is so _bo-_ ring."

Sabrina gave a wheezing laugh that turned into a cough, then a moan of pain.

The doctor finally made his entrance, smiling as he checked Sabrina's vitals.

"Ah, everything is shaping up rather well!" He said enthusiastically. "You'll have to spend two more days here, but then we can move you to a more comfortable location, yes?"

"That sounds lovely." Sabrina replied with a small smile. "What happened?"

"You were in a severe car accident. You fractured your femur and your spine, here. Thankfully, you'll heal and be able to walk." The doctor promised, and Chloe felt a sharp bolt of relief go through her, for her best friend. "But for the next- oh, eight weeks, at least, you're confined to your wheelchair. After that we'll start on recuparation therapy."

"Good." Rodger said with a smile. "Then in two days we'll bring her back to our house, and-"

"Hold on a second, Rodger." Chloe interrupted.

Rodger sighed, thinking Chloe was back to normal, protesting and arguing and using threats of her father to seal the deal. Then Chloe continued talking.

"Don't get me wrong, your house is very cozy... but all the passageways are narrow." She pointed out, and Rodger nodded. "From what I've seen, the wheelchair Sabrina will need to use won't fit there."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Rodger said, relaxing. This was not a Chloe who wanted to demean; this was a Chloe who wanted to help.

"I can get Daddy to move you and Sabrina into the Palace until she recovers." Chloe said practically. "She's my best friend, and my father would never say no to that."

There's a mute moment then, and Sabrina smiles gratefully.

"That would be wonderful, Miss Bourgeois." Says Rodger, smiling.

Chloe makes the call. As expected, her father agrees without a moment of thought. His most loyal lieutenant and his daughter's best friend.

When they leave the hospital two days later, Chloe is the one pushing Sabrina's wheelchair.

 


	2. Chapter 2

As Chloe wheels Sabrina out of the hospital, her normal glamour girl look is gone. Gone is her trademark outfit. Gone is her perfect ponytail.

Her hair falls in soft waves, framing her face.

She wears an old blue denim shirt tucked into darker denim jeans. She has white tennis shoes on.

She knows the tabloids will lose it when they see her outfit, and a part of her screams to get to the Palace as quickly as possible, to reform her glamour. That she cannot present as vulnerable for even a moment.

The rest of her doesn't care.  The rest of her listens to the whisper in the back of her head that because she is the reason Sabrina is so injured, she is responsible for the other girl.

The Old Chloe _might_ have whined, stamped her foot and complained- what good was Sabrina if she couldn't walk to carry her books, if she was too disoriented to do Chloe's homework?

But Chloe supressed the annoyance she felt rise up in her- hadn't Sabrina done so much for her? She had carried her books and done her homework. She had listened to Chloe rant angrily about Marinette trying to steal everything from her.

She had held Chloe close and comforted her in the late hours of the night, when Chloe let her true emotions overwhelm her. When Chloe sobbed because her mother had _abandoned_ her and Daddy, when Daddy had thrown himself into his work, leaving Chloe to wonder what she had done wrong. Only she had been there for those moments, only she had stroked Chloe's hair and affirmed that _no, she had done nothing wrong. No, she wasn't broken or ruined. Someone could love her. Someone out there **did** love her._

Sabrina had been there in the morning after, when Chloe was cold again. She had sat and watched Chloe apply her makeup, her eyes shining brightly as she quietly told Chloe she looked beautiful and scooped up her books.

Taking care of Sabrina was the least Chloe could do for her best friend, after all her best friend had done for her.

* * *

Chloe had been amazed- but not as suprised as she had thought she would have been- to learn by no means whatsoever she was _not_ Sabrina's only friend.

They came out of the woodwork in droves, and it had honestly made Chloe touched.

She knew she wasn't really a good person. She had always assumed that because Sabrina associated with her in a positive way, nobody else would want to. When she found out just how much the _whole_ class loved and appreciated Sabrina, it had touched something deep inside of her- though Chloe Bourgeois would never admit it.

Sabrina had so _many_ friends- and whenever Chloe called or texted, Sabrina left these friends at the drop of a pin, just to be there for her.

More proof that Chloe wasn't as good a friend to her as Chloe had pretended to be- Chloe had always put several things in front of hanging out with Sabrina.

 The door greeter had paged the room Chloe had put Sabrina in right as she had helped Sabrina lower herself onto the bed.

"Miss Bourgeois?"

Chloe pushed down on the button to page the doorman back, aggravated. She was doing something _important._ Hadn't he known that when he had seen her push Sabrina's wheelchair through the rotating doors?

"What is it?" She snapped into the intercom. There was just a beat before the man replied.

"Students from your class are here to visit Miss Raincomprix."

Sabrina looked up, her dull eyes lighting up with interest and a small spark of happiness- which was the only reason why Chloe responded "let them in."

Chloe goes back to busying herself by picking up the plush pillows. When the _entire_ class bursts in Sabrina's door, they stop dead at the sight of Chloe in her denim getup, supporting Sabrina and stacking pillows behind her back so she'll be comfortable.

They've never seen Chloe do anything to help anyone before.

"What are you _looking_ at?" Chloe snaps, and they all go back to acting normal. Chloe Bourgeois might help people on occasion, but by no means does she want to be recognized for it.

"Let me help you out there, Chloe." Kim offers, stepping forwards and slipping a gentle arm around Sabrina's waist, keeping her in place. Chloe fluffs the pillow and positions it, taking another one from Max's outstretched hands.

"Thanks." She says gruffly, and for just a split second, the class freezes.

_Chloe Bourgeois, saying **thank you?**_

The moment passes as Chloe sits down in a chair, sighing and rubbing her own ankle.

"That okay, Sabrina?" She asks.

Sabrina nods back, smiling.

"Thank you Chloe!" she chirps, before looking around. "Um... can someone pass me a blanket, please? I'm a little cold."

Rose drops her backpack on the floor and unzips it, pulling out some soft, multicolored, clumsily tied quilt. The students look at Sabrina with a grin- Sabrina is one of _theirs._ Their friends. And they won't pass up on the chance to show it.

"We made this for you!" Nathanael blurts out, awkward in the silence. His sketchbook is held close to his chest, and Sabrina smiles. Nathanael's father is also a cop, and because of that he and Sabrina were rather close- at family hang-outs, Sabrina used to introduce him as her little brother.

Chloe puts her hand on the chair to stand and take the quilt to Sabrina, but then two pairs of hands take it at the same time.

Their fingers brush.

Blue eyes meet green.

A hot blush lights up Mairnettes face, but she keeps her hands on the blanket and stays quiet.

"Mari and I have it, Chlo." Adrien says, smiling at her. "You must be exhausted, so you can sit for a little while."

Chloe nods and smiles at Adrien, leaning back in her chair. For once, she is too tired to care about the way that Adrien keeps glancing at Marinette out of the corner of his eye as they drape the quilt over Sabrina.

Her eyes drift shut slowly.

The sleeping girl is unaware that the students take a blanket out of the closet and drape it over her form.

* * *

"So, has she been nice to you through all this?" Rose asks Sabrina as Chloe sleeps, her head nestled into the armchair, eyes shut. Kim scoffed, smiling slightly.

"Dude. Chloe? Nice? I don't think s-"

"Actually, she's been very kind." Sabrina says, and all eyes in the room turn to her. "It's true."

"How?" Alya inquires, her tone dubious.

A small hint of pink spreads over Sabrina's face. No one is fazed- everyone except for Chloe knows about Sabrina's infatuation with her.

"Well, for starters, she slept next to me in the hospital. She did all her homework herself, then did mine and explained to me how she did it so I would understand. Then she's made sure I get my pain medication on time, because it makes my head kind of hazy, so someone has to give it to me..."

Nathanael looked surprised, glancing over at Chloe's unconsious form.

"She can be that kind? I never would have guessed."

Sabrina smiles down into her hands, quiet for just a moment.

"There's a lot you would never guess about her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eNTER THE SABRINA PROTECTION SQUAD :D
> 
> its been eighty fucking years but im back and i'm sorry for everyone i kept waiting.
> 
> also.... the slow burn is going a little quicker than i had intended?

When Sabrina decides its time for her to go back to school, Chloe can't help but be a little worried.

Sure, she's been managing fine at home in the palace- with its wide hallways, elevators, various ways of service, it's been a cinch. But at school, the passageways are all pretty narrow, and how is she supposed to help Sabrina get up the stairs? The girl can't _walk,_ for heaven's sake.

The night before, help comes to her in the most unlikeliest of forms.

Max and Kim have been visiting Sabrina regularly and keeping her company while Chloe gets a few hours of sleep, starts slowly going back to hair appointments. She finds they aren't as horribly needed as before, never knowing how soft her hair was and how easily she could put it up in its trademark ponytail on her own. She cancels the appointments after a time, because why have them if they aren't necessary?

 Of course there's a misunderstanding and Jean-Claude ends up akumatized, terrorizing the city with various hot hair instruments, but its quickly dealt with by Ladybug and Chat Noir. Instead of sticking around, hoping to be noticed by Ladybug, Chloe thanks the superhero duo and runs back inside to get Sabrina to safety.

After the akuma is gone and Jean-Claude is back to normal, Chloe approaches and asks if she can buy him a coffee.  He agrees distrustfully, and Chloe takes him to a nearby cafe. There they have a calm conversation- Chloe explains that she's learned to do her hairstyles on her own, and that she could use the time her hair appointments take to help Sabrina or work on her homework. She promises Jean-Claude if she ever has a different hairstyle she needs to do she'll call him for an appointment.

She leaves the coffee shop feeling more confident in herself and better about the situation with Jean-Claude. There's a news reporter there who's surprised to see Chloe seems to be turning over a new leaf, but she shrugs it off and goes to interview Jean-Claude on his experiences. Akumas make stories. Writing a story about the Mayor's daughter would lose her her job.

* * *

So when Chloe showed up bright and early with Sabrina at the school, making sure Sabrina's pain medicine was on board, she sat at the base of the stairs, trying to figure out how to get her inside. She's not even there for five minutes, staring at the steps, before Kim makes an appearance.

"Hi, Chloe." He says. Chloe makes a noise of acknowledgement but doesn't turn to face him, keeping her eyes on the steps and her hands on Sabrina's wheelchair so it doesn't move. She's surprised to find helping her friend has helped her get stronger over the last ten days. She's beginning to notice muscle definition she never had before.

"What seems to be the problem, Chloe?" Max asks, materializing by Kim's side and slipping a cell phone in his pocket. Where Kim goes, his small boyfriend is never far behind.

"Sabrina's ready to come back to school, but I can't figure out how to get her up the steps here or the ones inside." Chloe said with a frustrated scowl, getting ready to give up and wheel back to the Palace, when Kim laughs.

"Why didn't you say so?" He asks Chloe, who gives him a confused look. "I can help with that."

"You can?" Chloe asked, skeptical.

Kim moves over to Sabrina and squats in front of her.

"Can you loop your arms around my neck? It'll help stabilize you."

Sabrina caught on to what he was doing and complied easily, leaning over to do so. After she had her hands locked behind his neck (Chloe feels a small sting of _something_ and she's not sure what), Kim slides a hand under her thighs and wraps an arm around her waist, lifting her easily out of the chair.

"Sabrina, do you even _eat?_ You're super light." He said, looking at her. Sabrina shrugged slightly.

"My meds don't make me very hungry, but Chloe helps make sure I get a meal or two down."

Kim seems reassured by this and looks back at Chloe.

"Can you carry her chair or do you want me to come back for it?"

In answer, Chloe presses down on a couple of buttons and moves the foot pedals, compressing the whole chair, before scooping it up in her arms easily.

"It's pretty light." She tells him, and they start up the steps together.

When they get up to Madame Bustier's class, he settles Sabrina gently into her seat. Chloe sets the compressed wheelchair down beside her. Then she and Sabrina talk in low tones while they wait for the other classmates to filter in, about makeovers and clothes shopping and Andre's endless meetings.

When the teacher enters Chloe falls silent instantly and turns to face the front, but Sabrina picks up that small flicker on her face. It's a look Sabrina has seen a few times before when Chloe is at her most vulnerable. When she's scared and alone, and feels like she doesn't deserve things. For Chloe Bourgeois, those moments are few and far between, but when they hit, they consume her. Andre's neglected Chloe more and more since her mother abandoned them.

Sabrina's stepmother is a terrible person, but at least Sabrina has her father. Chloe isn't even allowed that luxury.

So when Chloe's lower lip wobbles for barely a second before stiffening, the haughty expression she always wears reappearing, Sabrina reaches out and takes the hand Chloe's not using to write. She squeezes it, a small gesture.

_I'm here for you. I'm your friend. I won't leave._

After a moment, Chloe squeezes back, and they hold hands until the end of the lecture.

Chloe isn't quite sure why, but with her friend at her side, silently giving her support, she feels like she rules the world.

 


End file.
